Analytical methods will be developed and applied to determine the extent to which the human population is exposed to N-nitrosobis(2-hydroxypropyl)amine (BHP), a potent pancreatic carcinogen in hamsters and colon carcinogen in rats. The methods will be based upon existing procedures employing column extraction, formation of silyl derivatives and quantitative determination by GC-TEA, with confirmation of nitrosamine identity by GCMS, employing high resolution specific ion monitoring. Samples to be analyzed include commercial diisopropanolamine, triisopropanolamine, cosmetic products formulated with these amines, and industrial processes employing the precursor amines. Detection limits in the 1 to 10 ppb range will be achieved. Kinetics of nitrosation of diisopropanolamine and diethanolamine and nitrosative cleavage of triisopropanolamine and triethanolamine will be investigated in aqueous and non-aqueous solvents and in formulations simulating cosmetics and manufactured products. Results of these studies will be useful in predicting rates of BHP formation in the environment and in heterogeneous manufactured products. Percutaneous absorption of BHP in hamsters, mice and rats after application in aqueous solution, in amines, and in cosmetic formulations will be studied to clarify the significance of environmental exposure. In vivo formation of BHP from precursor amines applied to the skin and nitrite administered orally will be investigated.